


Dance Of Sorrows Uncounted

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Ragnarok, The Binding of Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Dance Of Sorrows Uncounted

My religion is blackest hatred  
Against the world.  
Not against any peoples of the world,  
But against the world itself.

Let the sky turn to fire  
And the seas to blood.  
Let the sun and moon  
Be eaten. I will laugh

And exult, as Skoll  
And Hati devour them.  
When Fenrir is unchained,  
When Sigyn's bowl drops.

When they are freed from  
The Agony the gods left them to  
The giants and the Midgardsormr  
Spears and fangs readied

I will laugh and run to greet them  
The ones who have felt pain as I have  
While the gods drank and laughed.  
I will sing and dance, happy at last.


End file.
